You've Changed My Life
by RosieColes95
Summary: Mike has a daughter he hasn't seen in 4 years and suddenly she appears and changes his life
1. Description

**This story is a sort of spin-off from Baby Girl Warren – Graceland Imagines.**

**Instead Emily is only Mike's daughter not Mike and Paige's daughter.**

Emily Louise Warren is 5 years old. Before Mike left for Quantico he lived with his girlfriend Kristy. A year after meeting they had a baby girl, they were just kids themselves, they were both 22. Emily was only a year old when Mike left for Quantico and he had to leave Kristy and Emily alone together. Mike thought he would never see his daughter again when joining the FBI. Mike has only been in Graceland for a few months but his life is about to change when tragedy strikes and he has to takes care of his daughter. Can Mike keep his job and his daughter safe?


	2. Breakfast

It is 6am on a Saturday morning and Mike's alarm goes off. Usually Mike is up and ready to go for his run but this morning he's not feeling up for it, having late night birthday drinks and only 6 hours sleep doesn't help.

'Shut up'. Mike moans and presses the snooze button. 15 minutes later his alarm goes off again.

'Oh my God, SHUT UP'. Mike shouts very loudly and falls back onto his pillow.

He immediately regrets shouting because he has now woken his roommates up.

Johnny hears Mike moaning and checks on him.

'Hey, you okay dude, what's with the yelling?' Johnny looks a little concerned but knows damn well what the matter is.

'Good morning to you too. I have a headache and the alarm isn't helping'.

'Okay, whatever dude, see you downstairs. I'm making my ghetto scramble.' Johnny leaves the room and shoots downstairs.

'On second thoughts I'm staying here'. Mike says to himself not wanting to be the first to say no to Johnny's scramble.

'Hey what's up with Mike?' Paige asks Johnny whilst pouring herself some coffee.

'He has a headache and the alarm was pissing him off'.

'It's obviously a hangover, he had so much to drink last night, and he couldn't remember who we were'.

'Well it was his birthday and he was expecting it. He needs to get used to it, that's what we do when were having a party.' Johnny explains with a smile.

Mike?' Charlie entered Mike's room looking concerned.

'Go away'.

'What's the matter baby? Too much fun last night?' Charlie sat on his bed and felt his forehead.

'I'm not sick Charlie, just a little hungover.' Mike sounded very groggy and tired.

'Poor baby. Come downstairs and take some painkillers.'

'Can you cook breakfast as well, Johnny's making his ghetto scramble and I feel sick as it is.'

Charlie smiled and brushed some hair out of Mike's face.

'Sure I will Mikey'.

Charlie and Mike slowly walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

'Move out the way Johnny, I'm making breakfast'. Charlie barged Johnny out the way and without any hesitation Johnny put his hands up in defence.

Mike sat on a stool at the island and rested his face in his hands.

'Rough night Mikey?' Briggs walks into the kitchen and immediately notices his young trainee nursing a headache.

'You wouldn't believe.'

'I can't believe you guys let me drink that much, you should of stopped me when I was unstable.'

'Well it was your birthday dude and we didn't want to spoil your fun. Cake?' Johnny explained whilst holding out the leftover cake from last night. Mike winced and looked away.


	3. Needed Sleep

After breakfast everybody went up to there rooms to get ready for work.

Mike still couldn't cure his headache with painkillers and he knew that he would have to listen to gunshots all day. He grabbed his keys, his phone, gun and wallet off his desk and ran out the door but stopped when he noticed something fall out of his wallet, a picture, of a little girl, his little girl.

Mike picked up the picture and stared at it, remembering her face and her smile.

'I didn't know I had this in here'. Mike said to himself and put the picture back in his wallet.

The day was going by slowly for Mike who was training Bello's guys how to shoot but he had too many thoughts in his mind to concentrate. When will he see his daughter again? If he does see her again what will she think? Then Mike was woken from his thoughts by more gunshots.

'Are you okay Michael?' Bello asked standing next to him leaning against the car.

Yes, sorry sir, just a little tired today.' Mike flinched at another gunshot

'You should get some more sleep Michael, I can't have you slacking, if you slack, my men slack, understand?'

'Yes sir.' Mike nodded

'Go Michael, you are done for the day.'

'Thank you sir.' Mike got into his car and drove back to Graceland.

Back at Graceland it was very quiet and Mike can finally get some much-needed sleep. He slowly walked up to his room and feel down on his bed, closing his eyes.

Mike was only asleep for an hour or so before his phone buzzed.

'Hey Juan, what's with the call?'

'Are you busy right now Warren?' Mike looked confused

'Getting some much-needed sleep, why?'

'We have something for you here at the office, you need to come now.'

'Okay sir, I'll be there soon'. Mike sighs and hangs up the phone. He grabs his keys and jacket and runs out the door.


	4. Special Package

Mike arrived at the FBI building 30 minutes later and was still confused on what was happening.

He finally made it to Juan's office and knocked on the door.

'Come in. Mike, take a seat.'

Mike looked to right trying to find an answer to why he was there.

'You said you have something for me?'

'Yes, unfortunately we can't just hand her over, we need to discuss the consequences.'

'Her? Consequences?' Mike frowned.

'Does the name Emily mean anything to you?'

Mike sat up and was shocked, he had tears in his eyes. Was he finally going to be reunited with his daughter?

'Em… Emily, yes… she's my daughter.' Mike couldn't keep the doors from falling.

'Her mother was in a car accident last week. He didn't make it and the only person they could contact was you. There is no one else to take care of her.' Juan explained.

Mike covered his mouth trying to process everything.

'Where is she?' Mike said firmly

'She's outside.' Juan said pointing at the door.

'Before you see her Mike, you have to think about her safety, will she be safe with you? You are an undercover agent and if anything goes wrong, she will be taken away and put in foster care, do you want that to happen?'

'No but she will be safe with me, I'm her father and there are 5 other residents in Graceland who can look out for her.' Mike pleaded

Juan gave the signal to bring Emily in.

As soon as the door opened Mike gasped and started crying.


	5. Going Home

Mike couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his little girl run up to him to give him a big hug.

'Missed you daddy'. Emily said through her sobs.

'I missed you too baby'.

Juan smiled as he watched Mike and Emily reunite but he's going to let them leave straight away.

'All she has with her is a duffle bag full of clothes. You will need to make room for her at Graceland and make sure she's not alone under any circumstances'. Juan explained

'I know how to take care of my child'. Mike said firmly.

'If anything happens to her…'

'Nothing is going to happen to her.'

Mike carried his daughter to the car and strapped her in the back seat.

'Do you want to go to the toy store Emily?' Mike asked his daughter, who looked a little tired.

Emily shook her head

'No? Do you want to go home and sleep?'

Emily nodded.

'Okay you are going to love your new home, it's right on the beach and there is a lot of space to play'. Mike looked at Emily through the mirror and noticed she was asleep. It was a quiet drive back to Graceland, then Mike panicked.

'Oh no, I haven't told the others'. Mike whispered to himself.

He now realised he was outside Graceland and he didn't have a clue on what to tell the others. None of them knew about his past and he never told them about his daughter.

Mike carried Emily to the house and slowly opened the front door and walked in quietly.

**A/N: Sorry these are really short chapters. I'm not that great at writing, ha.**


	6. Briggs's Reaction

Lucky for Mike there was no one at home. He sneaked upstairs and put Emily straight into his bed and covered her with a blanket. Mike looked at her for a minute before kissing her on the forehead.

Looking down at the duffle bag Mike was curious to what was in it, so he had a look. Juan was right; all she had with her was a few clothes and nothing else. No toys, no toothbrush, nothing. Some point during the day Mike will have to go shopping with Emily to get some new stuff.

There was a sudden noise and Mike realised that someone has just come home. He went downstairs to see who it was and it was Briggs.

'Hey Briggs, how was work?' Briggs frowned at Mike.

'You've never asked me that before, what's going on?'

'We have a new roommate, who is going to stay with us for a while.' Mike was a little shaky; he didn't know what Briggs's reaction was going to be.

'Where are they?'

'She's upstairs in my room'.

'The girl has only just got here and you have her in your room already, nice work Mike but it's wrong.' Briggs laughed

'It's not like that Briggs… She's 5 years old and she's my daughter.' Mike looked away from Briggs, not wanting to see the expression on his face.

Briggs paused for a minute trying to figure out what to say. He doesn't know whether to be angry or understanding.

'Your daughter? And may I ask when were you going to tell us about this? She can't just move in Mike, she could be in danger here, living with 6 undercover agents.' Briggs was raising his voice and started to get angry at the situation.

'BRIGGS, calm down okay, I've spoken to Juan and he's okay with his. I told him she's safe with us. Living with 6 FBI agents, one of which is her father, she is going to be safe and I don't want to lose her again. Please Briggs, please understand'. Mike pleaded with his puppy eyes looking straight into Briggs's.

'Okay Mike but don't expect me to be your babysitter. Briggs said firmly and walked upstairs.

If this is Briggs's reaction, what will the other think?


	7. Paige's Reaction

Mike sat on the couch watching TV, waiting for the others to come home. He wanted someone to understand the situation, and then she walked through the front door.

'Hey Paige.'

'Hey Mike, I need to ask you something.'

'First Paige, can I tell you something?' Mike stood up and made eye contact with Paige.

'Sure, you seem eager.' Paige laughed

'I have a 5 year old daughter, she used to live with her mother but she was killed and now I have to take care of her on my own, so she is upstairs in my bed asleep and she will be living with us.' Mike caught his breath and looked at Paige.

Paige took a while to process everything.

'You have a daughter?' Paige smiled, a little shocked.

Mike nodded and closed his eyes.

'Can I see her?' Paige asked softly and Mike took her upstairs.

'Please be quiet, she's still asleep.' Mike opened his bedroom door slowly and led Paige in.

Paige looked at the little girl with long brown hair, tucked up in bed and nearly started crying.

'She's gorgeous Mike, are you sure she's yours?' Mike slapped Paige on the arm and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge.

'I'm sure.' He stroked the girl's hair, and then she woke up.

'Hey baby, you've been asleep for a long time, you must be hungry.' Mike said softly still stroking her hair.

Emily sat up in the bed and saw Paige standing there, she got a little frightened and grabbed onto Mike's shirt.

'It's okay sweetie, I'm a friend of your daddy, I live here too, and my name is Paige.' Paige held out her hand hoping Emily would shake it and she did.

Mike picked Emily up and placed her on his lap.

'Are you hungry Emily, do you want us to make you some lunch?' Mike asked softly.

'Yes please.' Emily said with a quiet voice.

Mike carried Emily and the three of them went downstairs and made some sandwiches.


	8. Jakes's Reaction

Mike, Paige and Emily sat at the table in the kitchen and ate their sandwiches.

'Do you want some orange juice?' Mike asked Emily and poured 2 glasses of OJ.

'I wouldn't do that Mike. Look at the label.' Paige pointed at the DJ on the side of the carton.

'He won't mind, I'm sure he doesn't mind a 5 year old drinking his OJ.' As soon as Mike said that Jakes comes home and walks straight into the kitchen.

'What's all this?' Jakes points at Emily.

'Dale this is my daughter Emily, she is going to be living with us.' Mike smirked.

Jakes walks up to Emily and gives her a fist bump.

'How you doing Emily, I'm Dale. There are 2 rules in this house, don't come into my room without knocking and never eat or drink anything that has a DJ on it.' Jakes snatches the carton out of Mike's hand and goes upstairs.

'Daddy?' Emily calls.

'Don't worry sweetie, he will be back.' Paige says in a calming voice.

Upstairs, Mike knocks on Jakes's door.

'Jakes? Can I talk to you for a second?'

Jakes opens the door.

'What?'

'I want you to be nice to my daughter. She has just lost her mother and I am her only family, she is my only family, I know were a family living together that why I want you to treat her like she's family and I want everybody in this house to respect that.'

'Whatever man, as long as I don't catch her drinking my OJ again, were cool.' Jakes shuts the door on Mike.

'3 down, 2 to go.' Mike says to himself. He looks into Brigg's bedroom and went downstairs, then he heard the door go again.

Who is it this time?


	9. Johnny's Reaction

The front door shut slowly and a cheerful Johnny entered the kitchen. Paige and Emily sat there quietly eating their lunch.

'Afternoon brother.' Johnny said to Mike who was walking down the stairs.

Johnny made himself some coffee and walked over to Paige when he noticed Emily.

'Who's this?' Johnny asked with a laugh.

'This is Emily, she's my daughter and she's going to be living with us. Mike was getting tired of telling everyone the story of why she was there but he had to tell it so they would understand.

'You have a daughter? You? Mike Warren FBI? 26 years old and you have a daughter who is?' Johnny looked over at Emily.

'5 years old.' Mike wasn't impressed with Johnny's questions about his daughter.

Johnny smiled and laughed. He walked over to Emily and also gave her fist bump.

'I'm Johnny, pleased to meet you Miss Warren.'

Emily smiled at Johnny and gave him a fist bump back. Johnny sat down next to Paige and drank his coffee.

'It will be a pleasure having you live with us, little lady.'

Mike shook his head at Johnny's comment. Knowing Johnny, he probably has a million jokes in his head right now that Mike is going to hear about later.

'Emily sweetie do you want to watch a movie with me?' Mike called from the living room.

'Yay.' Emily ran into the living room and jumped on the sofa next to Mike.

'What do you want to watch?'

'FROZEN.' Emily shouted loudly in excitement.

Johnny and Paige joined them in the living room and waited for Mike to put the film on.

'We don't have Frozen.' Mike felt guilty.

'I have a better idea, how about we go shopping for some toys and we can get Frozen?'

'YES.' Emily thought that was a better idea.

So Mike and Emily went shopping and left Johnny and Paige in the living room.

'What do you think of Emily then?' Paige asked Johnny.

'She's a cute kid and very energetic but I still can't believe Mike has a daughter.

'I can't believe it either but she's adorable and I think Mike is doing a great job with her.

The two of them were talking about Emily for about an hour before Charlie came home feeling stressed.


	10. Charlie's Reaction

Charlie threw her stuff and herself onto the couch and sighed.

'Bad day at work Chuck?' Johnny asks

Charlie doesn't say anything and just nods.

'I know what will cheer you up. Mike has a daughter and she's living with us.' Paige waited for Charlie's reaction.

She was very interested I what Paige just told her and perked up a little.

'Mikey has a daughter? That's so cute, how old is she?'

'5. They are out shopping but should be home soon.'

Charlie was smiling, Paige was right. It did cheer her up.

A few minutes later Mike and Emily returned from there shopping trip.

'We're home.' Mike called through the front door and Emily ran inside with a few bags in her hands. She stopped when she saw Charlie but just smiles at her.

'Hi there, I'm Charlie, what's your name?' Charlie asked softly.

'Emily.' Her voice was very quiet, unlike her loud shouting from a few seconds ago.

'Pleased to meet you Emily. You have a lot of bags there, what did you buy?'

'Toys.'

'Emily come on we have to take these upstairs.' Mike started to walk up the stairs and Emily ran behind.

'She's so adorable.' Charlie says holding her hand to her chest.

Upstairs Mike and Emily walk into the bedroom and drop all the bags onto the bed. Emily starts to jump around singing songs from Frozen whilst Mike unpacks everything.

Briggs hears this and walks into Mike's room to see who it is.

'Hey what's all the noise in here?' He stops and looks at Emily. He notices her long brown hair and blue eyes and sees the resemblance of her and Mike.

'Is that you, are you making a lot of noise? He says in a calming tone.

Emily looks at him blankly

'Sorry to worry you kiddo, I'm Paul.' Briggs holds out his hand and Emily shakes it.

'What's your name?'

'Emily.'

Mike smiles as he watches Briggs and Emily meet for the first time. Hopefully Briggs will now understand and not give Mike a hard time.

Downstairs, Paige, Charlie and Johnny are talking on the couch.

'Things are going to get different around here now, like Mike is probably going to ask us to babysit when he's at work and we will need to hide our guns.' Charlie explains.

'She's Mike's responsibility, were just here to help.' Johnny says seriously.


	11. Night Time

Everyone is just finishing dinner and clearing up their plates.

Dinner went well for Emily; she enjoyed Charlie's homemade Lasagne and got very messy in the process.

'Bath time.' Mike took Emily's hand and lead her upstairs into the bathroom. He got some pyjamas, a towel and bath toys for Emily and ran the bath.

'Did you enjoy dinner?'

'Yes it was yummy.' Emily said getting into the bath.

'What do you want to do tomorrow? We can go to the park or we can stay at home and watch movies all day?' Mike smiled at Emily, waiting for her to answer.

'Stay here and watch movies. Will Paige be here?'

'Paige has work tomorrow, so has everyone but I have the whole week off so we can be together and do fun stuff.' Mike picks up Emily out of the bath and dries her with a towel.

Emily yawned and rubbed her eyes.

'Do you want to go to bed, sweetie?'

Emily didn't say anything and just nods.

Mike got her dressed in some new pyjamas and carried her to the bedroom.

'Can you read me a story?' Emily asked politely.

'Sure baby, which one?'

Emily points at a colourful book on the shelf.

Mike tucked Emily into the covers and laid on top of them. He slowly read through the book until Emily was fast asleep. Once she was asleep, Mike put the book away, turned off the lights and went downstairs.

The rest of the house were sitting on the couch, Johnny is telling a story about some fight that happened when he was on a mission a few days ago.

'What are you talking about Johnny?' Mike complained.

'Doesn't matter Mike. DON'T make Johnny tell it again.' Charlie commented.

'Is Emily asleep?' Paige asked.

'Yes, after reading her a very long and boring book, that is probably why she fell asleep fast.' Mike let out a sigh and smiled.

'What's on the schedule for tomorrow then?' Briggs asked Mike.

'You can't go running in the morning anymore, remember you have other responsibilities now?'

'I know. The plan is to stay at home and watch movies all day, that's what we agreed. She asked if Paige was going to be here'.


	12. Movies

A/N: Got a kitten for Christmas so haven't been able to update, had my hands full lol

The night was a long one; Emily kept waking up crying because of bad dreams. Mike slept beside her; he comforted her all night until she was comfortable and settled.

Both woke up at 8am. Mike didn't want to disturb Emily sleeping so he turned his alarm off that morning before it went off and then fell back to sleep again.

Mike carried his daughter downstairs into the kitchen where the rest of the housemates are having breakfast.

'Morning sleepy heads. Good night?' Charlie asked with a smirk. She knew Mike had been awake most of the night and he looked tired.

'Not very good. Emily kept waking up and I couldn't sleep.' Mike looked at a very tired looking Emily who was rubbing her eyes and yawning. He put her down on the floor and got them both some breakfast.

'Did you have a bad dream last night baby?' Charlie asked looking down at Emily.

Emily just nodded and ate her breakfast.

Everyone finished their breakfast and got ready for work. Mike on the other hand just sat on the couch with Emily and put on the first movie of the day.

Charlie and Johnny both wanted to stay at home and watch movies with them but they had important work to do. Charlie wanted to spend some time with Emily but she will have to wait until she's back from work. Mike wanted Paige to stay but it was the last day for Paige's case to close and she couldn't skip it.

**5 hours later**

'What do you want t watch now? We've seen Snow White and Frozen, what next?'

'Can we watch Police Academy? Mummy used to watch that all the time.'

Mike looked surprised.

'Police Academy? You're a little too young to watch that. How about another Disney film?'

'Mummy said you work for the police?'

Mike didn't know what to say to his daughter. Emily thought he worked for the police. He couldn't tell her the whole truth about his job but he could get her interested in the matter.

'I don't work for the police but someone like the police.'

'Who?' Emily looked at her dad waiting for an answer.

'A little someone called the FBI, we catch bad guys.'

'That's cool.' Emily smiled and rested her head back on Mike's chest.

'Let's watch Shrek.'

Mike turned on Shrek and they watched in silence.

Both were fast asleep on the couch when the others came home.


	13. The Playground

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated recently, ive been working a lot and haven't had time.

**3 months later**

Emily has started to settle into Graceland now. She is comfortable with all the housemates and enjoys living on the beach.

Johnny is the first up and ready; it's his day off and Mike asked him to look after Emily for the day. He wants to spend his morning surfing but Mike says no.

'You can't go surfing John, you have to look after Emily.' Mike says with a serious look on his face.

'Why can't she come with me?'

'No. I don't want my daughter going surfing that's final.'

Johnny threw his hands up in defence and walked away.

Mike kissed Emily goodbye and left for work.

'What do you wanna do today?' Johnny asked

'Can we go to the playground?'

'Sure.' Johnny got their stuff together and headed off down the beach.

Text message

'**Remember Johnny, Emily has her first day of school tomorrow so I don't want her getting sick or injured.'**

Johnny sat on the bench in the playground and watched Emily play with the other kids. He was bored but he remembers what Mike said and doesn't want to risk it.

An hour later Johnny wakes up realising he had fallen asleep. He looked around the playground and panicked, he couldn't see Emily.

'EMILY.' Johnny yelled

Johnny checked the entire playground, he couldn't find her anywhere. He didn't want to call Mike in case he found her. The only option was to leave the park and search nearby areas.

After 20 minutes of looking he finally found Emily, with blood dripping down her face and in tears. She had a huge cut on her forehead.

'Oh my God, what did you do?'

'I fell off the jungle gym and cut my head.' Emily couldn't get the words out properly whilst crying.

'Why didn't you wake me?'

'I tried but you didn't hear me.'

'Okay lets get to the hospital.'

Johnny scooped Emily into his arms and quickly ran to the car. He drove as fast as he can to the hospital and carried her into the building. A nurse assisted them to a private room in the children's ward and sat Emily down on the bed. Johnny got out his phone and gave Mike a call.

'What the hell Johnny, you are so irresponsible, I'm on my way.' Mike hangs up

Emily is lying there watching the nurses stitch her head up.

'I want my daddy.' She cried.


	14. The Hospital

Mike made it to the hospital and rushed into Emily's room.

'What happened sweetie, where was uncle Johnny?' Mike sat down next her on the bed.

'I fell off the jungle gym at the park and Johnny was asleep on the bench.

Mike was gritting his teeth at the thought of Emily falling and Johnny asleep at the time.

'Where's uncle Johnny now?'

'Bathroom.'

Johnny came back from the bathroom and worried when he saw Mike sitting there.

'Johnny can I speak with you please, outside? Won't be long sweetie.'

'What the hell happened, I told you she has school tomorrow and why would you fall asleep?'

'Chill Mike, she was happily playing, I closed my eyes for a second but I was so bored and tired I fell asleep.'

'Did you see her in the park when you woke up?'

'No she was outside the park, I found her down a road nearby. I bought her straight to the hospital.'

'I don't want you babysitting her again, something else could have happened to her.'

Mike saw the others coming towards them outside the hospital.

'Hey guys. Emily is up here.' Mike directed them to Emily's hospital room. They were shocked to see the bandage on Emily's small forehead, the bandage was bigger than her.

'Well done Johnny, look what you did.' Charlie shoved Johnny out the way and walked over to Emily.

Johnny felt guilty about what has happened. He doesn't understand why everyone his blaming him, yes he did fall asleep but he did the right ting about bringing her straight to the hospital. He loves that kid and he would do anything to keep her safe but no he isn't trusted to be with her alone.

'Just leave Johnny, go back to the house and start dinner.' Mike asked.

'How are you baby?' Charlie asked Emily.

'Okay, my head hurts.'

Mike was still upset about everything but he had to be brave for his daughter.

'It's okay sweetie, you will have a headache for a while but the wound will heal in no time.' The nurse said leaving the room.

'Can I still go to school tomorrow?' Emily asked sweetly.

'I don't know baby, we will see tomorrow how you feel.' Mike said.


	15. Authors Note

Authors note

**Thank you everyone for reading this story. I am not a writer and don't do it very often. It usually only takes me about 20 minutes to write a chapter.**

**I need your help. I am struggling on the story line and I am willing to take suggestions so if you have any ideas on what you would like to see happen then please share and I will try to fit it into the story **


	16. Bello

Warning: some spoilers from Graceland S1 EP9

It has been 2 weeks since Emily's accident and she is quickly recovering. Johnny is still in Mike's bad books and hasn't babysat her since but she has started school; a school down the road from Graceland away from the city. Mike was very careful at picking the school; he didn't want the wrong person seeing him who could be picking their kids up also.

It's been tough for Mike; he had to cut his undercover work to small cases so he can take Emily to school.

It's 7:30am and Mike is getting Emily ready for school.

'Have you got everything Emily? Homework done?' Mike shouted up the stairs.

'Yes daddy, Charlie helped me with my homework last night'. She grabbed her bag and they left the front door.

It only takes Mike 5 minutes to drive to the school.

'Remember if someone asks you what daddy does, you say pilot'

'Yes daddy, you tell me every morning' Emily rolled her eyes and got out the car.

'Wait a second, have you forgotten something?' Mike had a grin on his face as Emily ran up to him and gave him a big kiss.

'Love you, have a good day'. Emily waved and walked away.

Mike made his way to the FBI building. Mike's case with Bello is nearly over, he wants to end it soon in case something happens to him and Emily gets in trouble. Mike gets invited to Bello's safe house for lunch; he jumps into his silver car and cruises off.

Mike and Bello share a Chinese takeaway together and smoke cigars. Suddenly the sprinklers start going off.

'You better go check on them'. Bello says to Mike. Mike gets up and checks on the gang. He finds the men lying on the floor dead.

Mike calls for backup but no one is coming and checks it out for himself.

He's walking through the house pointing his gun ready to shoot whomever it is He sees Bello tied up and a masked man pointing a knife at him.

He shoots a few times and misses, he turns the corner slowly and suddenly feels a sharp object insert into his gut. He had been stabbed and could barely move. Luckily Briggs had found him and helped him put pressure on the wound.

Everything went black and Mike wasn't moving. He heard a quiet siren in the background.

**A/N: You all probably know what's going to happen next. It will be very different to what actually happens in the episode.**


	17. In The Hospital Again

A/N: even thought the last chapter was based on an actual Graceland episode, the story wont be going down the same storyline as Graceland. Everything will be different to the show.

Everybody is gathered around Mike's hospital bed waiting for him to wake up. Paige is sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, Emily is sitting at the end of the bed talking to Charlie and the others are talking quietly to each other.

'We've been here an hour and he hasn't moved'. Charlie looked down at Mike with teary eyes.

'He will wake up Chuck, remember he has just been stabbed in the gut and he's hooked up on drugs'. Says Briggs.

'Maybe we should just go home. The doctor will call when he wakes up'.

'You guys go; I'll stay with him. Presides it's Emily's bedtime'. Paige stroked Emily's hair to cheer her up.

'I want to stay with daddy'. Emily lies down on the bed and starts to fall asleep.

'Come on sweetie. We need to go home. Daddy's sleeping and he will want you to be asleep as well.' Charlie picked Emily up in her arms and they left Paige alone with Mike.

'Mike please wake up. Emily needs you. I need you. I know it's only been a few hours since the accident but I've missed you and I want you to come home'. Paige rested her head on his bed and drifted off to sleep.

Paige awoke 2 hours later to her phone ringing.

'Hello?' Paige said groggily.

'Paige, are you okay, why aren't you home yet?' Johnny sounded worried.

'Sorry Johnny, I fell asleep next to Mike. I'm coming home now'. Paige started yawning.

As Paige stood up and put her phone away she heard a moan coming from Mike's bed. She noticed Mike slowly waking up and called the nurse. The nurse came in 30 seconds and examined Mike.

'Everything is okay. Welcome back Mike'. The nurse said and walked out the door.

'Mike, I'm so glad you're awake. Emily is worried sick, we've all been worried'.

'Paige, calm down okay. Where is everyone?'

'They took Emily home. They were all tired.'

'I want to go home. I need to see her, I can't stay in here.' Mike started to stand up.

Paige called in the nurse and explained that Mike had a daughter who he needed to go home to. The nurse reassured him that everything was fine but he had to stay in the hospital for a few day to make sure he didn't get any infections.

'I will stay with you Mike. I promise.' Paige's phone started to ring again and she realised she hadn't told anyone that Mike had woken up.

'Hey Charlie. Good news, Mike is awake. Bad news is, he has to stay in the hospital for a few more days.'

'That's great but we have a problem. Emily is having tantrums and won't stop crying.'


	18. Want To Go Home

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been working non-stop and I have no idea where this story is going lol. If you have any ideas please PM me, thanks.

Paige was worried. She knew if she tells Mike about Emily he will want to discharge himself and leave. He can barely move and leaving now will make it worse. She hung up the phone and stood by Mike's bed.

'Who was that?' Mike asked with a groggy voice.

'Charlie, she was just saying that Emily misses you and wants you home'. Paige lied.

'I miss her too. I can't stay in here I have to be with her'. Mike started to move but was stopped by a shooting pain in his side and he groaned.

'Mike you have to stay here. You haven't recovered yet and you might reopen the wound.' Mike carefully pushed him back down on the bed and covered him with blanket.

Then Mike's phone started to ring.

'Hello? Charlie, what's the matter?'

'Emily won't stop crying and she's getting a little aggressive, what do I do?' Mike panicked and sat up too quicklyand the pain started up again.

'Mike, you okay?'

'Yeah sorry, I sat up too fast.'

'You should be laying down Mike, is Paige with you?'

'Yes she is. I need to come home.'

'You dare Mike, you stay where you are, we can handle this, I just need to know what will calm her down?'

'The TV, make her a snack with some milk and she might go to sleep. I'll call you later to check on things and tell Emily I love her and I will be home s soon as I can.' Mike had a tear in his eye, just knowing his little girl is upset and he couldn't do anything about it, he felt helpless.

'Will do. Take it easy Mike.' Charlie hangs up.

Paige is sitting in the corner rubbing her face, she is tired but doesn't want to leave Mike in case he decides to leave.

'You can go home Paige, I'll be fine and I promise I will not move from here until I'm better.' Paige looked at Mike, he looked very tired and his eyes were watery. Paige didn't want to leave him even if he did promise to stay, she couldn't trust him but she was tired and wanted her bed so badly.

'Okay I will go but I will be here first thing tomorrow morning.' Mike stared down at Mike for a little while and then slowly leaned over, hovering her lips over his but decided to give him a kiss on his forehead instead and left the room.

Mike looked confused, why didn't she kiss him on the lips? Did he do something wrong? He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. He knew Paige would be there when he woke up.

Mike wakes up at 7am the next morning and immediately starts looking for Paige, she wasn't there. He tried calling her and no answer. He then tried Charlie who answered straight away.

'Hey Mike you didn't call last night.'

'I'm sorry, I fell asleep as soon as Paige left'.

'It's okay Mikey. We managed to calm Emily down, she fell asleep on the couch after watching Frozen with Johnny.' Mike smiled.

'Can you put her on the phone?'

'Sorry Mike she's still asleep. Did you want one of us to take her to school?'

'Yes please.' Mike sighed and rubbed his eyes.

'I just really want to come home, I miss Emily. Can you bring her here after school?'

'I will try Mikey, but right now you should rest so I'm gonna go.'

'Bye'. Mike started to get upset and closed his eyes.


	19. Happy Johnny and Happy Jakes

A/N: Sorry again about not updating recently iv'e been working a lot and kind of lost my interest in this story but I have been making up ideas and am now back on track

It has been a few weeks since Mike was rushed to hospital, he is now home and the family are together again, but Mike is still recovering and depending on others to look after him and Emily.

'Emily, are you ready for school?' Charlie shouted at the bottom of the stairs. Mike was resting on the couch.

'Thanks for this Charlie'. Mike said with a horsy voice.

'No problem Mikey, you need your rest. I shouldn't be long. Briggs is upstairs if you need anything, he hasn't got any work today'. Charlie smiled down at Mike.

'I'm ready aunty Charlie.' A whispered voice said from behind her.

'Emily are you forgetting something?' Mike asked with pouted lips.

Emily soon realised what he meant and ran up to him on the couch and gave him a big kiss, being careful of the wounded area on his stomach.

'Thank you. Have a good day at school and remember Charlie will be picking you up as well.'

Charlie and Emily left and Mike started to fall asleep. His medication was making him drowsy and he wasn't able to do much during the day other than sleep and he was missing out on so much stuff. Paige taught Emily to ride a bike but Mike missed it because he was asleep after coming back from the hospital.

2 hours later Mike awoke by the sound of a very cheerful Johnny and Jakes laughing.

'Where have you been, why are you so happy?' Mike looked confused, he's never seen Johnny and Jakes laughing together and looking so happy.

'We have been to the drop and picked up some girls.' Johnny explained and started giggling.

'And none of them were fooled about Johnny 'Lear jet key', they all knew it was a bike lock'.

'You guys really need to sober up, its only 11am and you've been drinking already?'

'We haven't been drinking, just having a good time.' They both went upstairs and into their separate rooms.

Mike was speechless. What had Johnny and Jakes been up to that made them so happy and giggly like 2 naughty schoolgirls?

It's now 3:30pm and time for Emily to come home. Charlie had a lot of work to day at the Bureau but managed to leave to pick Emily up from school.

'Did you have a good day at school sweetie?' Charlie asked Emily as she got into the car.

'It was okay, my teacher was sick so we had someone else.'

'Oh no, I hope your new teacher taught you some good stuff?'

'She did, we learnt how to answer hard math questions.'

Charlie smiled at Emily and carried on driving home. When she parked up outside Graceland Emily jumped out of the car and ran inside.

'Daddy'.Emily ran up to Mike who was still lying on the couch watching TV. Emily jumped up on the couch gently and snuggled up next to Mike watching the TV. Charlie came into the house and saw Emily on the couch; she couldn't help but smile big and went upstairs so they can have their time alone together.

'Did you have fun at school?' Mike asked Emily.

'Yes, we learnt new stuff and it was really interesting'. Emily sounded happy and excited. She was more excited about being home with her daddy again.

Dinnertime came and everyone was gathering around the table for dinner including Mike but Paige was missing. Mike hasn't spoken to Paige since they had that moment in the hospital when she wanted to kiss him on the lips but instead kissed him on the forehead. Since then she has been having feelings for Mike and doesn't want anything else but to kiss him for real and mean it.

She finally made an appearance and sat down opposite Mike instead of next to him. They glared at each other and carried on eating.

Johnny was the first to finish. The rule in Graceland is whoever finishes their dinner first has to clean everyone's dishes but Johnny wasn't bothered about that because he had a date to get to and walked straight out the door after dinner.

Everyone looked at each other.

'Where's he going?' Briggs asked.

'Don't know, maybe you should ask Jakes, they were very happy when they came home from the Drop this morning.' Mike looked at Jakes, waiting for an answer.


	20. Facing the World

Johnny had a date, everyone wasn't too surprised, Johnny always had a date but for some reason they had a bad feeling about it this time. Apparently Johnny met a girl at the Drop who happened to be a drug dealer and felt the need to investigate her.

'Has Johnny come home yet?' Jakes asked a sleeping Mike on the couch who gave him a groan in response.

'Okay thanks' Jakes says sarcastically and leaves the house.

Emily snuck downstairs, knowing her dad was asleep on the couch; she got herself a drink from the fridge, she just managed to reach the milk and a clean glass on the side. She then hopped up onto a stool at the island and drank her milk quietly.

'Morning kiddo' Briggs came into the kitchen and made himself a coffee.

'Your dad still sleeping?' Emily nodded and drank her milk.

Briggs noticed the milk around Emily's mouth and started laughing, he grabbed a cloth and wiped her mouth.

'I think it's about time we woke your dad up.' Briggs says with a wink. Emily gave a big grin and jumped off the stool.

'Carefully though.'

Emily tiptoed to the couch and stood above Mike. She bent down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Mike shifted a little but fell back to sleep again. Emily decided to climb onto the couch and cuddle him instead. Mike finally stirred and opened his eyes.

'Hey Emily'. Mike made some room on the couch for Emily to lie next to him. They cuddled together for a few minutes.

'Hey Mike, you gotta get up buddy, the Bureau called, they want you to give details on Jangles.' Briggs left and headed upstairs.

'Did uncle Paul give you any breakfast?'

'No. I had some of Jakes's milk, I hope he wont be made with me?' Emily said with the saddest look on her face.

'He won't sweetie because he will never find out'. Mike smiled and kissed Emily on her forehead.

They both got up off the couch and headed upstairs.

Mike had a feeling this day was going to be long. He hasn't left the house in almost a month but today was the day when he finally had to face the world again.

'Daddy do you have to go to work today?' Emily asked Mike whilst getting dressed.

'I do baby, but it will only be for an hour or so and then when I'm done we can go out and have some fun' Mike helped Emily get dressed and grabbed his stuff for work.

'Paigey will be taking care of you today. She is in her room if you want knock on her door.'

Emily ran out the room and down the hall to Paige's room. Emily loved Paige and always got excited when they spend the day together.

Knock. Knock.

'Come in'. Emily opened the door carefully and walked into Paige sitting on her bed with papers all around her. She started to get scared when she saw a picture of a guy covered in blood.

Paige didn't realise it was Emily and she saw the worried look on her face.


	21. Having A Bit Of Fun

Paige quickly hid the papers from Emily's sight. Emily knew who the person in the picture was; it was her dad-covered blood.

'Emily, I didn't realise it was you, are you okay sweetie?' Paige gave her a little smile, hoping it will erase Emily's scared look off her face.

'I saw blood, on daddy's face, he didn't look so good' Emily looked at Paige with sad eyes.

'It's okay sweetie, it's not real blood. It was part of a cover your daddy had to do. The blood is fake. If you want I can show you the fake blood we used?' Paige smiled. Emily started to relax and sat next to Paige on her bed. She asked Paige if she could look at the picture properly. After realising it was fake blood Emily gave a little giggle. Mike heard Emily giggling and wondered what they were talking about.

'Hey, what you girls giggling about, I hope it's not about me'.

Emily held up the picture of Mike covered in blood.

'Hey, you weren't suppose to see that. Paige shouldn't of let you see that'. Mike gave Paige a seriously look.

'Sorry Mike she came into my room and saw the picture, she looked scared so I explained to her what it is'.

'Okay, that's fare. Emily I have to go now baby so you promise you will be good for Paigey and do what she says?' Emily nodded and gave Mike the biggest hug and kiss before he left the room.

1pm Mike came home to find the house empty. He knew that there is usually someone home for lunch. Most of the time it's Charlie making sandwiches for everybody but today no one was to be seen. Then he heard a noise coming from the costume room. He opened the door slowly because he wasn't ready for what he was about to witness.

'WHAT THE HELL' Mike shouted.

In the costume room stood the other 6 house members dressed in scraggy clothes looking like a cross between a homeless person and a hip-hop gangster. Emily had sparkly sunglasses on; she turned round and saw Mike. Mike saw the bright make-up on her face and wasn't amused.

'Paige, what the hell is going on? I only left you for 5 hours and you managed to turn my daughter into a drugged up, gangster Barbie.' Mike pulled Emily out of the costume room and took her into the bathroom. He washed all the make-up off her face and changed her clothes into normal 5-year-old girl clothes.

'Mike we were just having a bit of fun. It was actually Emily's idea. I said to her that I was going to show her the fake blood you had on your face but she thought of a better idea;

'_We should all dress up in silly clothes and dance around the house'. _Is what she said to me. Don't be mad at her Mike, she just wanted to have a bit of fun. Fun is hard to come by when you're stuck in a house with 6 adults who live in an undercover world.' Mike just sat on his bed nodding and then he remembered something.

'I have an idea. I just remembered that it's Emily's birthday in a month, we can do something fun then, all of us.' They smiled at each other.

'Oh, I didn't know her birthday was so soon.'

'Yep October 7th, 2 weeks before mine.' Mike smiled and left the room.

When Mike got downstairs he saw Emily drawing and the others making their own sandwiches.

'Hey anybody going to make me and Emily a sandwich?' Mike asked everyone hanging around in the kitchen. They all stopped and looked.

'No, we made Emily a sandwich, you have to make your own.' Johnny said to Mike and carried on with his lunch.

'Look guys I'm sorry I snapped, I had a rough day and I was just hoping to come back to a sane house'. Mike started to make himself a sandwich. Everyone moved around the kitchen doing there own thing. Johnny put his plate in the sink and ran upstairs; Charlie and Paige were talking about cases. Jakes opened the fridge and noticed his milk nearly empty.

'Who's been drinking my milk?' Everyone looked at each other.

'Oh no'. Emily said to herself from the living room.

'That was me, sorry man I was just thirsty and it was the first thing I saw'. Mike lied. He looked over at Emily and winked.

'Okay man, but you got to buy me some more and next time buy Emily her own milk.' Jakes shut the fridge door and went upstairs.

Mike looked at Briggs. Briggs knew Emily had drunk Jakes milk.

'Sorry Mike, that was my fault, I let her drink it.' Briggs apologized.

'No you didn't. I got it myself. It was the only thing I could reach.' Emily walked into the kitchen and stood next to Mike was sitting on a stool at the island. Mike picked her up and put her on his lap.

'It's okay sweetie, Jakes isn't mad at you.' Mike gave he a kiss on the cheek and cuddled her.

'Now, how about we talk about little Emily's birthday here.' Mike looked up at everyone and grinned widely.

**A/N: Sorry about the late update but my work schedule is intense. Thank you everyone for following my story.**


	22. Authors Note 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story. When I started writing, I thought it was the worst thing but I'm started to notice the amount of readers and followers its getting so thank you.**

**Please review and leave any suggestions on what I should change or add or what you would like to see happen.**

**I am thinking about adding a new addition to the family in the future but I have to see where the story ends up.**


	23. Getting A Little Too Excited

3 weeks later – 1 week until Emily's birthday.

'Why can't I come with you and Aunt Charlie shopping?' Emily looked into Mike's eyes and pleaded.

'Coz, Emily we are going shopping for stuff for your birthday presents. We don't want you to see what we are buying you. You have uncle Jakes, Johnny and Briggs and Aunt Paige here. You can talk to them about your birthday.' Mike gave Emily a kiss and left the house.

'Emily come and sit with us, were going to watch a movie.' Briggs called her over and Emily ran and jumped up on Paul's lap.

'What we watching?'

Briggs turned on the TV and Frozen popped up.

'Yay Frozen, I love Frozen. I hope daddy gets me Frozen stuff for my birthday.' Emily rambled on. The guys started to moan, they have watched Frozen a thousand times but Briggs ignored them, it was the only way to keep Emily distracted from thinking about Mike and Charlie being gone.

Paige walked into the room and joined the guys on the couch, Emily was fully into the film and didn't notice Paige coming into the room. She was still sat on Paul's lap and started to fall asleep.

2 hours later the film has finished and Emily is asleep on Paul's lap.

'Hey I should take her upstairs to bed'. Paul moved slowly off the couch and walked gingerly up the stairs into Mike's room. He carefully placed her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. He then kissed her on the forehead and pulled out his phone. Briggs thought Mike and Charlie would probably come into the house talking really loudly and wake her up so he sent him a text.

'_Emily asleep on your bed. Be quiet when you come in'. _

20 minutes later Mike and Charlie quietly entered the house.

'I see you got my text.' Paul laughed at their tiptoeing into the house. They had about 10 bags each full of presents and party stuff.

'You bought a lot. You really are spoiling her aren't you?' Johnny pointed at the bags.

'Of course, she's my daughter and she's turning 6, why shouldn't I spoil her?' Mike shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Mike spent hours wrapping Emily's birthday presents up. His room was a complete mess with paper and ribbon everywhere.

'_I better clean this up before Emily comes in here'. _Mike thought to himself. He went crazy and started cleaning up. Luckily for Mike, Emily didn't come into his room at all. He was getting worried; Emily is always following him about to see what he's up to. He made his way downstairs and found no one there except for Charlie.

'Hey, where is everyone, where is Emily?' Mike waited for answers.

'The others took Emily down to the beach, we thought that you would need time to get things ready for her birthday.' Charlie explained. She was cooking dinner for everyone. Mike looked out the window to see if they were by the house, he couldn't see much since it was so dark outside but he just made out where they were. His heart pounded when he saw Emily fall over in the sand and she started crying. He ran out the house and down the stairs onto the beach.

Mike could here Emily calling him.

'It's okay Emily daddy will be here in a minute'. As Paige said it Mike came running up behind her.

'Daddy, it hurts'. Emily cried out.

He looked at her and saw the blood on her leg. She had fallen over on a rock and grazed her knee.

'It's okay baby. We'll get inside and clean it up.' He picked her up in his arms and carried her into the house, everyone following trail.

'What happened?' Charlie noticed everyone rushing in and Emily crying in Mike's arms.

'She fell over and grazed her knee, we need the first aid kit.' Paul rushed into kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit from the cabinet.

Mike laid Emily down on the couch and kissed her lightly.

'This is going to sting a little but it will make your knee better, I promise.' Briggs said as he started to wipe an antiseptic wipe on her knee.

Emily winced in pain and started crying louder. She had her hands wrapped tightly around Mike's shirt; Mike was looking at her and running his fingers through her hair to try and calm her whilst Briggs done the hard work.

'All done.' Briggs said with confidence and Emily gave a little smile.

'See that wasn't so bad was it.' Mike said to Emily as he kissed her knee.

'Next time you go on the beach just be careful okay baby?' Mike picked her up and hugged her tightly.

'Do you want to go to bed now.' Emily laid her head down on Mike's shoulder and nodded.

By the time Mike got upstairs Emily was already fast asleep. He carefully placed her down on the bed and started to get her changed. He covered her with a blanket and Emily opened her eyes.

'How many days until my birthday?' Emily said with an innocent voice.

'Only 5 more days, baby. I promise you we will have so much fun.' Mike bent down and kissed Emily on her forehead.

'I can't wait that long, can I have it tomorrow?' Emily asked.

'Sorry baby but you only get one birthday and the more you wait the better it will be.' Mike smiled and walked towards the door.

'Night daddy, love you.' Emily closed her eyes and went to sleep.

'Love you too.' Mike closed the door slowly and headed downstairs.

One more day until Emily's birthday.

It's 10am. The guys were watching TV, Paige was in her room reading a case file, Charlie is in the kitchen making a late breakfast because everyone got up late, Mike is in the kitchen, going over plans for Emily's birthday party and Emily….

She was running around the house shouting 'ITS MY BIRTHDAY TOMORROW'. Mike was getting stressed with her energy but couldn't say anything because she was just excited about her birthday.

'Emily, can you come in here for second please.' Mike sounded serious. Emily did what she was told and stood there and looked at him.

'I know you're excited but, you need to calm down and stop shouting.' Mike looked at her in the eyes.

'Okay.' Emily pouted and headed towards the stairs. She got up the stairs and headed straight to Paige's room.

Knock. Knock.

Paige opened the door and saw Emily standing there with a sad look on her face.

'What's the matter?' She kneeled down in front of her.

'Daddy got mad because I was shouting.' Emily hugged her before Paige had a chance to ask.

'I heard you shouting something but I couldn't make out what. What were you shouting?'

'I was shouting, it's my birthday tomorrow and daddy got mad.' Emily jumped on Paige's bed and tucked herself in the covers.

'Oh baby I'm sure he wasn't mad at you for that. He's probably just a little stressed out. Come on get out from under the covers. If you don't I will tickle you.' Emily didn't budge so Paige tickled her until she came out.

'What I want you to do is go downstairs and give daddy a big hug and kiss and say I'm sorry daddy, can you do that?' Emily nodded and ran downstairs. She entered the kitchen quietly and walked towards Mike who was now eating breakfast with the others.

'I'm sorry daddy.' She said whilst giving him a kiss on his cheek and cuddled into his shoulder.


	24. Sick Birthday

The day has finally come. It's Emily's 6th birthday.

Everyone in the house were doing their own thing. It's 7am and most of them are still asleep, except for Mike. He got up at 6 and went for a run. The morning was beautiful, the sun was shining and all he could here was birds and the ocean. When he got back to the house he decided to start breakfast; he had to wake Emily up early because it's a school day and he figured she would want her presents first.

Mike made his way upstairs and quietly opened the door to his room, he saw Emily sound asleep.

'Emily, wake up sweetie. I've got a little surprise for you downstairs.' Mike talked in a quiet whisper. Emily just groaned and hid her head under the covers.

'Come on, you've been waiting for this day for a long time and it's finally here. Plus you have school.' Mike kept poking her gently.

'I don't feel well.' Emily said from under the covers.

'You're not pulling a fast one today, you have to go to school.' Mike felt guilty for sending her to school on her birthday but he knew that if he didn't he would get into trouble and he had work to do today.

'I'm not, I really don't feel well.' Emily let out a little cough but stayed under the covers.

'Let me look at you, come out from under the covers, please.' Emily slowly poked her head out from under the covers; she looked straight at Mike. Her cheeks were red and her hair was scruffy. Mike held his hand against her forehead and winced; she was really hot and probably running a fever.

'Hold on, I'll get a thermometer.' Emily nodded and Mike ran downstairs nearly knocking Jakes on his way.

'Slow down Mike, what's the rush?' Jakes asked a little confused and annoyed.

'I think Emily's running a fever, she's not feeling too good.' Mike carried on into the kitchen and looked through the first aid box.

'That's a shame, on her birthday as well. Are you sure she's not faking?'

'I'm sure, she feels really hot just by touching her.' Mike ran back upstairs and into the bedroom. Emily fell back to sleep again.

'Come on baby, now open your mouth.' Emily kept her eyes closed but opened her mouth. The thermometer read 40C.

_Jesus Christ. _Mike thought to himself.

'You do have a high temperature. What else are you feeling?' Mike asked in a gentle voice, feeling a bit guilty.

'My tummy hurts and my head hurts and I feel sick.' Emily had tears in her eyes.

'Okay I will call your teacher and say you're not coming in and I will get you some water.' Mike kissed Emily and sighed then he headed back downstairs again for some water. He reached for his phone and called her teacher.

2 hours later.

'Hey, how is she?' Charlie asked as Mike came back downstairs after checking on Emily.

'Not good, she keeps being sick. I can't believe this. She has been looking forward to her birthday all week and now she has to spend it in bed.' Mike leaned on the kitchen island and through his head in his hands. He felt bad for the kid. Mike wanted her to have the best day ever; he even hung decorations up in the living room and laid out all of her presents on the couch for when she wakes up. Emily was exhausted and didn't have the energy to leave the bed let alone get downstairs.

Mike then had the idea of moving everything upstairs. He took down the decorations and took them upstairs into his room. Emily was asleep so he took the opportunity to hang them all up. Paige helped him take the presents up and laid them out on the floor next to the bed. All the housemates followed Mike up into his room to surprise Emily.

'Emily wake up. Look, we have a surprise for you.' Emily opened her eyes and immediately noticed the decorations around the room; she had a smile so wide it was contagious. She saw everyone standing there smiling at her.

Everybody took it in turns to give Emily her presents. Mike sat next to her on the bed and watched her as she tore open the wrapping paper of each present. He felt so happy. Then it was time for Mike's presents. He bought her clothes; dolls, books, DVD's and the big present a dolls house.

Emily started to feel a bit better after having some lunch; she managed to climb out of bed and play with her dolls house that Mike helped her set up.

It was now dinnertime. Charlie made sauce and spaghetti, Emily's favourite and everybody sat around the dinner table and ate like a big happy family. Everybody was talking to each other about movies and fun stuff they like to do.

'So Emily, have you enjoyed your birthday so far?' Briggs asked from across the table.

Emily had a mouth full of spaghetti so she just smiled and nodded.

'That answers my question.' Everybody laughed. Paige noticed the red sauce around Emily's mouth so she got a cloth and wiped it.

'You're so messy.' Paige said in baby talk and smiled.

After dinner, Mike cleared up the plates and left them in the sink. He stood in the kitchen for a few minutes trying to remember something. Then he remembered.

'CHARLIE?' Mike called from the kitchen.

Charlie ran into the kitchen.

'Yes Mike?'

'Help me with the cake?' Mike winked at her.

Mike placed six candles on the cake and lit them; he slowly walked into the living, being careful not to drop it.

Everybody sang happy birthday and Emily blew the candles out. The cake was passed around the table so everyone can have a piece. Unfortunately the cake was chocolate so that meant another messy mouth for Emily.

'I think someone needs a bath.' Johnny chuckled at Emily's state. She was covered in chocolate.

'How did you get chocolate all round your face?' Mike got a cloth and wiped it all off.

'You look like Bruce from Matilda.' Briggs commented and everyone started laughing including Emily who knew what Briggs meant. She loved Matilda.

The rest of the night the house watched a Disney movie and played some party games.

Emily's bedtime came and Mike had to break the party up.

'Oh come on Mike, it's her birthday, can't she stay up a little late tonight?' Johnny begged Mike.

'No, because she has school tomorrow. That's if she is feeling better by the morning,'

Emily sat on the couch exhausted, she was so tired from having so much fun; she was kind of glad that Mike was sending her to bed. She jumped up and went upstairs willingly and Mike followed.

Everybody said their goodnights and wished Emily a happy birthday for the last time.

By the time Mike got upstairs, Emily was already flat out on the bed asleep. He managed to change her and put her to bed without waking her. He kissed her goodnight and left the room quietly.


	25. Halloween

Thank you to all my followers. Sorry I haven't updated lately, been very busy with work and have been working on some other stories.

**I was thinking about doing a Mike birthday chapter, in honour of Aaron's birthday on Wednesday but realised I have already written one on 'Graceland Imagines'.**

**Instead I am writing a Halloween chapter. Hope you like it.**

Emily woke up excited. She has been waiting for this day all year. Halloween. Mike decided to take her trick or treating around the city.

She got downstairs and everybody was in the kitchen having breakfast, but there was one person missing, Mike.

'Morning Emily.' Everybody said in unison. Emily kept quiet and looked around the room.

'Where's daddy?' Emily asked quietly.

'I don't know. I think he had something to do downstairs.' Emily ran out of the kitchen but Charlie ran after her. She wasn't allowed downstairs; downstairs was where the phone room was and lots of bad things that she wasn't allowed to see.

'Sorry aunt Charlie, I forgot.' Emily looked down at the floor and walked over to the couch. She sat down and hid her head inside the cushion. The others just looked at her and carried on with their business. Emily does the same thing every time she gets upset about something; the others have learnt to leave her when she is like it.

Emily was like that for about 5 minutes when Mike quietly came into the room. He was dressed up as a vampire. He didn't want to scare Emily too much so he asked Charlie to introduce him to Emily as Vamp The Great.

Emily quickly looked up; she looked horrified at first but realised who it was and ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

'DADDY.' She wrapped her arms around his legs and Mike picked her up into his arms.

'How did you know it was me?'

'I just know.' Was Emily's answer. Mike was very surprised. He looked into her eyes and just smiled, he gave her a big kiss and let her down.

'Nice costume dude.' Johnny looked amused. Mike was going to hear about this later.

'What's with the vampire anyway, why not a clown or wizard or something?' Paige asked whilst sitting next to Emily on the couch.

'I like vampires. Halloween is the only day I can dress up like this, without feeling stupid.'

'TIME TO GO'. Mike yelled up the stairs to Emily and Paige. Paige decided she wanted to go trick or treating with them. They both ran downstairs in their costumes. Emily was dressed up like a Disney Princess and Paige was dressed as an Elf.

'You two look very pretty.' Mike winked at Paige. He was trying not to laugh at Paige's poor choice of costume.

'It would be even cuter if you dressed up as a Princess and Emily dressed up as an Elf. Mike smiled at Paige and blew her a kiss before leading them out the house.

They knocked on almost every house down the street. They didn't want to go to far in case they bumped into someone they shouldn't.

After an hour of walking and knocking they decided to head back home and have some family time. When Emily walked into the front door she was surprised to see the living room completely decorated with scary Halloween decorations and the others are dressed up in different costumes. Johnny was a crazy scientist, Jakes was a Goth, he didn't want to dress up, Charlie was a witch and Briggs was a devil.

Emily face lit up and ran into the living room. She looked around the room at all the decorations and laughed at all of their costumes.

'Where are your Dad and Paige?' Briggs asked a beaming Emily. She shrugged her shoulders and headed straight for the buffet laid out on the dining table.

Mike and Paige were still outside talking in the parking lot.

'That Elf costume is doing a lot of things to me. I know that sounds odd but it is odd that you can make and Elf look so sexy.' Mike bit his bottom lip and grabbed Paige's waist.

'That vampire costume is making me feel things too. They looked at each other and started making out. Their kissing intensified and they started to get breathless.

'I think we need to go inside. I don't think we will get away with having sex in the parking lot.' Mike wriggled his eyebrows and opened the front door. They both walked into the house giggling. They stopped in their tracks when they saw the other house members all dressed up and the house looking pretty and eerie with Halloween decorations.

'Wow guys. What's all this?'

'We thought a little Halloween party would be fun. Emily's had her fun with trick or treating so this our fun time.' Briggs smiled at them. Emily was still helping herself to the buffet; stuffing her face with crisps.

'Hey Princess. Slow down you'll make yourself sick.' Jakes picked Emily up and put her down on the floor. She ran over to Mike and jumped up into his arms.#

'I guess we should all start stuffing our faces at the buffet, and I see Charlie made cupcakes.' Everybody headed over to the table and filled their plate with food.


	26. Christmas Shopping

'ONLY TWO WEEKS TILL CHRISTMAS'. Emily yelled and jumped up in excitement. The housemates were all pretty much hungover from having a long night at the Drop last night. The only one sober is Mike. Emily was feeling sick last night, luckily Mike had work to do so he stayed home. Mike grabbed Emily and started tickling her.

'Be quiet baby. Everyone has a headache.' Mike chuckled.

'And you said you felt really sick last night. How come you are bright and cheerful this morning?'

'I only said that so you would stay home.' Emily said sheepishly.

'Emily i was going to stay home anyway. I had lots of work to do.' Mike smiled and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

'We need to start thinking about Christmas presents.' Mike looked up to the others.

'No you don't, that's Santa's job.' Came a little voice under Mike's chin.

'Oh yeah that's right. Well that saves me a job.' Mike laid back on the couch and pretended to fall asleep. He was woken by Emily trying to tickle him back.

'Me and Paige are going shopping, you want to come with us?' Charlie bent down in front of her. Emily was drawing pictures on the coffee table.

'YAY. What are we buying?' Emily jumped up.

'Well we've decided to help Santa out this year by buying presents for the others. You can buy a present for daddy.' Emily smiled at Charlie and grabbed her hand.

Before they made it to the door they heard footsteps.

'Where do you think you're going?' It was Mike.

'We're taking Emily Christmas shopping.' Paige explained.

'Emily was doing her homework.' Mike raised his eyebrows at Emily.

'Mike I'm sorry I thought she was just drawing?' Charlie felt guilty.

'I'm kidding. You can go, just don't be late home.' Mike gave Emily a kiss and they walked out the door.

The shops were busy with Christmas shoppers. They didn't want to be their long. As they were walking through the mall, there was banging coming from one of the stores. It was gunfire.

Charlie and Paige immediately started running towards the door. Paige grabbed Emily and held her close. Emily was crying.

'what's going on?' Emily sniffled. Charlie shook her head as to say she didn't know.

When they got to the exit they heard someone behind them

'Don't move.'


	27. Christmas shopping part 2

'Don't move.' A male voice threatened them with a gun. Charlie and Paige slowly turned around. Emily was hiding her head in Paige's chest.

'Give me the girl.' Charlie shook her head she could feel herself start to cry.

'Give me the girl or I'll shoot.' The guy put the gun to Charlie's head.

Before the man could say or do anything he was surrounded by FBI. He put his gun down and back away from the women.

Charlie and Paige immediately recognized the two agents at the front. It was Johnny and Briggs. She was relieved when they arrested the man.

'What are you guy's doing here?' Johnny asked giving Charlie a hug. Briggs was busy with the man they arrested. When he was done Briggs walked over to the girls.

'How you girls doing? How's Emily doing?' Briggs whispered. Emily was whimpering in Paige's arms.

'Emily, it's over now. Briggs and Johnny saved the day.' Paige whispered to Emily and was met with little red eyes.

Emily held her arms out to Briggs and he grabbed her.

The four of them walked out of the mall and headed back home.

'MIKE.' Charlie shouted up the stairs. Briggs was still holding a crying Emily. Paige dumped the shopping bags on the couch.

'Your back already, I wasn't expecting...' Mike saw Johnny in a bulletproof vest and Emily hiding into Briggs's shoulder.

'What happened?' He tapped Emily on the shoulder to get her attention. When she looked at him he noticed she had been crying... A lot. Emily jumped into Mike's arms and started crying.

'There was a shoot out at the mall. A man with a mask had a shot gun. Killed 3 people and threatened Charlie and Paige.' Briggs explained.

'He held a gun to my head and asked for Emily.' Mike looked at her open mouthed.

'Why did he want Emily?' Mike walked Emily over to the couch. He sat down and Emily curled up closer to him.

'We shot the guy. He happened to be one of Johnny's old cases. He escaped from prison lat year.' Briggs started to remove his FBI gear.

'That's it, she's gonna be scarred for life.' Mike kissed Emily on the top of her head and moved her so he could see her face. She was asleep. Mike laid her down on the couch and covered her with a blanket.

'We'll make some cupcakes for when she wakes up, that might cheer her up a bit.' Paige walked into the kitchen and grabbed the ingredients for chocolate cupcakes.


	28. Easter Party

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, a lot has been going on and haven't had time.

After the New Years everybody in the house made their new years resolutions. Charlie agreed to kick more ass and have more sauce nights, Johnny wants to spend more time with his family at Graceland and not make so many jokes, Jakes agreed to be Jakes and keep to himself.. still, Paige wants to love more, she loves Mike and she wants him to know, Briggs doesn't make resolutions, Mike wants to spend more time with Emily and slow down a little on the job, which nobody was happy about and finally Emily wants to do better in school and love everyone.

It is now Easter and the house are getting ready for their little Easter gathering. Every year the Bureau throws an Easter party for all the FBI agents in the city. This will be the first Bureau party Emily has been to and she is very excited. Even though Paige and Jakes are not FBI they are invited along anyway.

'COME ON EVERYBODY, WE HAVE TO GO'. Charlie shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Charlie is always the first one to get dressed in the house. She's dressed in a short red dress and bunny ears on her head. After 5 minutes of shouting and getting impatient everyone rushed down the stairs together. Mike carried Emily down the stairs because she was tired and upset.

'Hey Emily, what's the matter baby?' Charlie stroked Emily's cheek waiting for a response.

'She's tired and doesn't want to go.' Mike rocked Emily in his arms hoping it would cheer her up.

'Why not, you were excited about it earlier and when we told you about it you couldn't stop running around the living room excited.' Briggs patted the little girl on the head and walked out the door. Everybody headed out the door and entered their cars. Mike drove Paige, Johnny and Emily to the Bureau; Mike knew Johnny and Paige would be the most drunk by the end of the night.

By the time Mike pulled up at the Bureau Emily was fast asleep on Paige's lap.

The Bureau was well decorated for the event. Colourful with Easter Eggs and balloons as centre pieces.

Mike carried Emily into the room and immediately sat down at a table. He noticed colouring pages on the table for the kids at the party.

'Emily wake up baby.' Emily opened her eyes and groaned into Mike's shoulder. Emily turned around in his lap and looked around the room, she smiled at the other kids in the room. She looked down and noticed Easter colouring pages and started the activities. Mike sat there and listened to the music being played in the background; he was happy to here his favouring band.

An hour had passed and Mike was still sitting at the table with Emily. He was bored, very bored but he knew he couldn't leave Emily by herself.

'Mike you still sitting here? Have you even had a drink?' Briggs seemed a little tipsy. It's only been an hour so he wouldn't be drunk yet. Mike wasn't drinking; he's on driver duty along with Charlie.

'Go and have some fun Mike, I'll sit here with Emily'. Mike kissed Emily and joined the party.

'Hey kiddo, what ya doing?' Emily looked up from her paper and realised Mike was gone but relaxed when she noticed it was Briggs talking to her and not a complete stranger. She smiled at him and showed him her picture she was colouring.

'That's good, but don't you wanna dance or something?' Emily shook her head. She seems to be on mute and not talking to anyone.

Back to the house at 11pm. Everyone is exhausted. Mike carried in a sleeping Emily and took her upstairs.

'That was a good party.' Johnny threw himself down on the couch; Jakes and Paige following him. Charlie and Briggs went straight up to bed. On her way up Charlie saw Mike struggling to get Emily dressed so she offered to help. Together they managed to get Emily dressed without waking her up and under the covers.

'Thanks Charlie. I don't understand why she didn't seem happy about going to this party.' Mike sat down on the bed and kissed Emily goodnight. He walked out the room quietly with Charlie.

'Maybe she's growing out of them?'

'She's only 6, she should love going to parties at her age.'

'Maybe she just didn't want to go to the Bureau.' Mike looked at Charlie a little confused.

'She's been to the Bureau before and she seemed fine.'

'Yes but the last time she was at the Bureau was when her mum died and she was bought here. Maybe it reminds her of her mum.' Mike stopped on the stairs and looked at Charlie for a moment before realising what the kid actually went through before she got to Graceland.


	29. Day Off School part 1

**A/N: Thanks to Hailey (guest) for this request, sorry it's taken long.**

Emily woke up and stretched really big. Mike was still asleep. Emily didn't want to disturb him so she quietly left the room and shut the door behind her. She made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. Charlie was making breakfast and didn't notice the little girl until she felt someone hug her. Charlie looked down and saw Emily hugging her around the waist. She stopped what she was doing and picked Emily up into her arms.

'Hey sweetie. You just woke up? It's late and you're going to be late for school?' Charlie noticed Emily had a sad look on her face when she mentioned school.

'I don't want to go to school?' Emily mumbled quietly. Charlie placed Emily on the counter and carried on with cooking.

'You have to go to school. It's not an option. Daddy will tell you that. Go wake him up.' Emily jumped off the counter and slowly walked up the stairs. She stopped outside the bedroom door. Before she entered she heard Mike walking towards the door. When Mike opened the door he saw Emily looking up at him with sad puppy eyes. Mike scooped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead.

'What's the matter?' Emily rested her head on his shoulder but doesn't say anything. Mike walks into the kitchen and sits down on a stool opposite Charlie, Emily still in his arms.

'Has she told you yet Mike?' Charlie turned off the stove and looked at Mike.

'Told me what?' Charlie says nothing; she just looks at Emily expecting her to respond.

'I don't want to go to school.' Emily softly whispered on Mike's shoulder. Mike let out a sigh and places Emily on the ground.

'You have to go to school, in fact we're going to be late, so go upstairs and get dressed.' Mike said firmly. Emily said nothing and slowly walks up the stairs again. She got dressed slowly hoping Mike will change his mind if they end up being late.

'Emily, what are you doing? We need to leave.' Mike walks into the bedroom; he can hear quiet sobs coming from the bathroom. He slowly opens the door and sees Emily curled up on the floor crying and sniffling. Mike kneels down in front of her.

'Hey, what's the matter? Why don't you want to go to school?' Emily had red eyes and a pout on her lips.

'I want to go with you. I want to go to work with you.' Mike didn't know what to say, he looked at his watch and sighed. It was 8:50; school starts in 10 minutes and she isn't even dressed. Mike picks Emily up and takes her into the bedroom, he sits her down on the bed.

'Okay Emily. I will call the teacher and say you are sick, but it's only for today. My job is very dangerous so you can't come to work with me everyday. Luckily today I'm working at the office.' Emily jumped up with excitement and gave Mike a big hug. All Emily wants is to spend time with her daddy.

'I know I work too much baby but my job is very important. I promise I will try and be at home more and we can spend a lot of time together.' Emily smiled at him and hugged him even tighter.

'I love you daddy.'

'I love you too Em.'


	30. Day Off School part 2

Mike gets to the bureau at 11am. Emily follows along behind him; holding his hand down the corridor. She looks at all the people and stays close to Mike. When Mike gets to Clarke's office he knocks and opens the door.

'Mike. I didn't know it was bring your child to work day?' Clarke asked sarcastically.

'Sorry, she wasn't feeling very well this morning so she stayed from school and she wanted to come to work with me today.'

'Hi, what's your name?' Clarke kneeled down in front of Emily and she gets shy from the stranger.

'I'm Emily.'

'Hi Emily, I'm Clarke, I'm your daddy's boss.' He holds out his hand waiting for Emily to shake it. When she doesn't he stand up and points her in the direction of the couch. She runs over to it and sits down with a bounce.

'She's a good kid Mike. You do understand that she can't go to work with you everyday?'

'Yes I know, she was really upset this morning because she wanted to spend more time with me. Which is what I want to ask you. I was hoping I could have some time off, maybe go on vacation and spend some time with Emily?' Clarke looked over at Emily, she was keeping herself entertained by kicking her legs and bouncing on the couch.

'I guess we can make some kind of arrangement. I will cancel your cases and hand them over to agent Briggs. I am only giving you a week.' Mike had a huge smile on his face.

'Thank you so much sir. I've been waiting for this for a long time. I do miss her.' Mike looked over at Emily and called her over.

'Clarke is letting me have a holiday so we can go on vacation.' Emily screamed with joy and ran around the table and hugged Clarke. Not realising what she just did she jumps up onto Mike's lap and hugs him.

'Starting today.' Clarke says bluntly.

'Today?' Mike looks at Clarke with glee in his eyes.

'Yes today. Go home and start your holiday.' Mike says nothing, only smiles. They shake hands and part.

Mike straps Emily into the car and jumps in the drivers seat.

'Let's go on vacation.' Mike shouts back at Emily who was cheering and giggling.


	31. It's Disney

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating much. I have been very busy and haven't had access to a computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I added a bit of Briggs and Charlie relationship. Enjoy :)**

It's the last day of their holiday and Mike and Emily are enjoying every moment of it. Mike decided to take Emily to Disneyland for a week. It's their last day at the park and the last day of their vacation. They have woken up early so they can spend all day at the park before they leave.

'Daddy do we have to go home? I want to live here.' Emily pouted with puppy eyes at Mike. Mike sighed with a smile.

'We can't live here sweetie. I have work and you have school. And there are 5 people back home at Graceland who will miss you dearly.' Mike bends down to kiss Emily on the cheek and carries on packing their bags.

After a long week of having fun at Disneyland they were finally on their way home. It's only a short drive home but both Mike and Emily are exhausted. As soon as they arrive at Graceland they both drop their bags at the door and run to the couch. Mike lays down and Emily lays on top of him. It only takes them 20 minutes to fall sleep.

That's how the others found them.

'That's so sweet.' Paige commented.

'It would be even sweeter if they took their luggage upstairs first.' Jakes commented grabbing Emily's little suitcase and taking it upstairs.

'What about Mike's suitcase?' Charlie pointed down at the large green suitcase sitting in the middle of the floor.

'I'm not taking Mike's up, he can do that himself.' Jakes never liked doing favours for others but Emily is an exception. He adores the child and would do anything for her. Charlie volunteered to take Mike's suitcase upstairs.

Everybody makes their way upstairs and heads to bed.

Mike and Emily spend the entire night sleeping on the couch. They finally wake up at 9am the next morning. Luckily it's a sunday.

'Good morning sleepy heads.' Charlie smiles at them as they open their eyes.

'Do you want some breakfast?' A yawn escapes from Mike's mouth, he only nods at Charlie. Emily moans when Mike sits up. She doesn't want to get up, she's too comfortable resting her head on Mike's chest.

'How was the holiday?' Charlie walks back into the living room with scrambled egg and toast.

'It was great, I certainly felt like a kid again going through Disneyland and Emily was so grown up, she wasn't scared of any of the rides and even went on a big rollercoaster with me.' Mike kissed Emily's head and started eating his breakfast. Emily noticed the food and moved on Mike's lap. They were both starving.

Briggs came downstairs and hour later and found Mike and Emily sitting on the couch watching Cinderella.

'I thought you guys would be sick of Disney by now.'

'No, in fact I think we love it even more now.; Mike flashed a cheeky grin at Briggs and looked back at the TV. Briggs shook his head and made his way in the kitchen where Charlie was washing dishes from breakfast.

'Well they both had a great time. Mike was telling me how grown up Emily was about the rides and even went on a rollercoaster.' Charlie dried her hands and turned to look at Briggs.

'The hardest part is gonna be when Mike goes back to work and Emily goes back to school. They just spent a week together and by the looks of it I don't think they want to leave each other's side.' Briggs and Charlie looked into the living room to see Mike and Emily cuddling each other on the couch watching a Disney movie.

Charlie couldn't help smiling. Out of nowhere Briggs wraps his arms around Charlie's waist and kisses her neck. They have been hiding their relationship from the house for a while. They break the hug when Emily runs into the kitchen.

'Hey kiddo. Is the movie finished?' Briggs asked the little girl, trying to act like nothing just happened.

'Yes. What were you doing?' Emily sounded so innocent.

'We were just hugging sweetie. Do you want a drink?' Charlie was also trying to act normal. They could hear Mike chuckling from the couch. They were going to kill him later. Charlie gave Emily a glass of orange juice and followed her into the living room.

'Aladdin is about to start do you guys want to watch it?' Mike asked holdling the remote. Everybody sat together on the couch. Charlie and Briggs cuddling together and Mike and Emily cuddling together. All 4 of them watched Aladdin.


	32. Temper part 1

**A/N: Sorry haven't posted in a while. I've had some health problems and last week I was in Austria. Hope you like this chapter. I wanted to show how Emily isn't always so sweet and innocent.**

'EMILY, HURRY UP, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE' Mike shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Emily came storming down the stairs with a frown and her arms folded. She sat on the step in front Mike and looked up at him.

'I'm not going.' Emily said stubbornly. Mike crossed his arms and looked Emily in the eye.

'What do you mean you're not going? You have to go back to school, you have no choice.' Mike grabbed Emily's shoes and started to put them on her. Emily kicked his hand away.

'Emily, don't make me mad. If you don't listen to me I will set Briggs on you.' Emily reluctantly let Mike put her shoes on. She knows that when Briggs gets involved she is in big trouble. Briggs's way of punishing her is by locking her in the cupboard for 10 minutes and making her watch the shopping channel for 20 minutes. She hates that.

Mike finally managed to get Emily out the door and in the car.

'Explain to me. Why don't you want to go to school?' Mike looked at Emily through the car mirror. Emily was still pouting.

'I just don't want to go… I want to stay with you.' Mike felt guilty but knew that Emily has said this before.

'I know you do but we've already had a week together and it's time to go back to school. You have to see your friends. You don't want to stay with your old dad all the time.' Mike pulled up at the school. He opened Emily's door. Emily just jumps out the car and storms off towards the school. Mike ran to catch up with her.

'Can I have a kiss?' Emily shook her head and walked off. Mike was shocked but brushed it off and headed back to Graceland.

Emily walked into her classroom and sat at her desk, with her arms folded; she rested her head on the desk and started to fall asleep. She woke up later feeling someone touching her.

'Emily wake up, class has begun.' It was her teacher. She loved her teacher. Her teacher was like Miss Honey from Matilda, a lovely lady. But today Emily wasn't up for anything; she just wanted to go home. Her first thought was to fake sick but her dad would know she was faking. Her second thought was to get sent home for being naughty. That's when it started.

'I don't care, I HATE SCHOOL.' Emily threw her fists down on the table and noticed everyone looking at her.

'Excuse me? I don't like that attitude.' The teacher was upset with Emily's behaviour.

'If you shout at me one more time, I will send you to the principles office.' The teacher pointed her finger at Emily. Emily has tears in her eyes. She started breathing heavily with fury. Without warning Emily stood up and tipped her desk over onto the floor and stormed out the room. Her teacher started walking after her.

Once the teacher caught up with her she was sent to the principles office and had to sit there for 10 minutes. She kept her arms folded and started crying.

The principle immediately got onto the phone to Mike.

Mike was doing surveillance with Briggs. They had been sitting there for 40 minutes with nothing happening. A yawn escaped both of their mouths.

'I am so bored, when is this gonna end?' Mike asked Briggs who was falling asleep in the chair.

'I don't know. Johnny should be saying the code word soon, then we can move out of this truck.'

Mike's phone started to ring. He recognised the number and answered it.

'_Is this Mike, Emily's father?'_

'Yes it is.'

'_We have Emily here in the office, she was sent it for her behaviour.'_

Mike was shocked; Emily never has a bad behaviour at school. He looked over at Briggs with a frown.

'What behaviour?'

'_Will you be able to come into the school and we will explain everything.' _

'I can't I'm at work right now.'

_It's very serious, she may be suspended.'_

'I'm on my way.' Mike hangs up.

Mike immediately stood up and started leaving. Briggs grabbed his arm to stop him.

'Where are you going?'

'Emily has been very naughty at school and I have to talk to the principle about her behaviour. She said she might even be suspended.'

Briggs didn't say another word. He was just as shocked as Mike was.


End file.
